There are numerous instances where persons desire enlargement of the soft tissues in their bodies. One such instance is for the replacement of one or both breasts amputated during a mastectomy in order to restore physiological symmetry and psychological well-being. Other instances are for correction of natural abnormalities such as dimpling. Still other instances are for augmentation of physical attributes to improve cosmetics and self-esteem. These latter soft tissue enlargements are principally directed to breast enlargement in females and penis enlargement in males.
Prosthetic implants have been developed for insertion below the skin. However, the severity of the potential complications including scarring, implant rupture, capsular contracture, necrosis and implant migration as well as the recent adverse publicity thereof have significantly reduced the desirability of these implants. Thus, there is a societal need for other means to obtain soft tissue enlargement.
Some soft tissue enlargements occur naturally. For instance, during pregnancy the skin over a woman's abdominal region enlarges approximately nine times its previous area to accommodate the fetus without a proportional decrease in skin thickness. In other words, the abdominal skin tissue actually enlarges and does not merely stretch during pregnancy. Similarly, the skin will expand to accommodate any growth under the skin.
In the past, plastic surgeons have used this phenomena to their advantage to expand skin in order to accommodate prosthetic implants. To conduct this procedure, the surgeon inserts a balloon beneath the skin in the area where additional skin is desired. By progressively expanding the balloon, the skin first stretches and eventually actually grows to accommodate the increased volume underneath it. When the desired amount of skin is formed, the balloon is deflated and removed, and the implant is inserted into the cavity left by the balloon. Similar methods have been used by African native tribes to enlarge lips, nostrils, and earlobes.
Other surgical techniques have used tissue expansion to achieve other types of soft tissue growth. For instance, balloons have been successfully expanded underneath nerves, veins, tendons, and the like to thereby elongate these tissues to repair damage and alleviate various abnormalities.
A more advanced surgical method is known as callotasis or limb lengthening. This method comprises cutting the bone about its periphery at the location where lengthening is desired, leaving the tissues inside and around the bone intact. Brackets are attached to the bone on each side of the separation, and the bone segments are slowly pulled away from one another while remaining integral over a period of several months. Not only does this cause the mended bone to be longer, but also the soft tissue surrounding the bone actually grows to accommodate the increased limb length. Similar methods have been used by African native tribes to lengthen necks for cosmetic purposes.
Each of these above-mentioned apparatuses and methods requires an invasive surgical technique to accomplish the soft tissue expansion. Invasive techniques increase the likelihood of the complications associated with the procedure including those mentioned above with respect to implant surgery. In addition, the expense of surgery precludes many persons having their abnormalities corrected or physical attributes enhanced.
Other soft tissue enlargement techniques have been developed which use other mechanisms to cause the enlargement. For instance, an instrument and technique have been developed for the non-surgical correction of inverted nipples due to short lactiferous ducts. The instrument is comprised of a cup having an internal volume shaped like that of the final desired nipple. The user places the cup over the inverted nipple, pumps the air out of the cup with a syringe and adjusts the vacuum within the cup using a check valve to just below the threshold of discomfort. Thus attached, the device puts the lactiferous ducts in tension and extends them sufficiently after two to three months of wear at 8-12 hours per day.
Although this device is sufficient for its intended purpose, it is not suitable for general soft tissue enlargement. Laceration and contusion can occur if too strong of a suction is applied to soft tissue. As the pressure within the inverted nipple instrument is not regulated, contusion or laceration can occur. When a vacuum is developed within the cup of the instrument, an equal and opposite force is applied to the patient about the rim of the cup. Excessive contact forces against the patient can cause ulceration, laceration, and contusions. As the contact forces are not regulated in the nipple instrument, these further complications also can occur. In addition, general soft tissue enlargement is not feasible with the instrument due to the size and shape of the cup.
Another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 936,434 as a device for enlarging a woman's breasts. This device included a pair of cups for placement on the breasts and a pump for exhausting the air. However, this patent provides no teaching as to the pressures to be used, the potential danger to the skin tissues, or any suggestions as to how the device is to be retained in place during use. Apparently, the device is used in a clinical setting and is not suitable for long term wear such as for 8-10 hours. As the patent suggests that the vacuum acts to cause the veins and arteries to engorge, thereby nourishing the breasts, it is clear that the patentee is suggesting that the breast tissue actually expands through this expansion of blood vessels alone. This patent has been the subject of ridicule by at least one medical authority. See "An Anthology Of Plastic Surgery" edited by Harry Hayes, Jr., M.D., Section 6, "Quackery and Nostrums" pub. 1986 by Aspen Publishers, Rockville, Md.
Finally, another prior art device although notorious is worthy of note. This device is commonly referred to as a penis pump and is sold primarily as a novelty as its long-term enlargement efficacy has never been proven and is in fact universally disclaimed by its distributors. The device is comprised of a cylinder having one open end into which the penis is inserted and a pump attached to it such that a vacuum can be created within the cylinder. Not only does this device have the same drawbacks as the nipple instrument with respect to potential complications, but also it is unlikely that sufficient vacuum can be maintained by the device to cause any notable long-term soft tissue enlargement. Further, this device is apparently designed to accomplish two tasks unrelated to enlargement. First, the device is used for stimulation and sexual gratification. Second, the device is used to promote erection by drawing blood into the penis.
Most of these prior art devices and methods have failed to achieve long term soft tissue enlargement while preventing damage to the soft tissue being enlarged, as well as surrounding tissue. The inventor herein has succeeded in designing and developing a new generalized method and apparatus for soft tissue enlargement which prevents damage to soft tissue. The apparatus used for this enlargement is comprised of a rigid fluid-impervious dome having a rim about its periphery and a vacuum pump for reducing pressure within the dome. The rim has sufficient surface area such that the pressure applied to the patient by the rim is less than or equal to the negative pressure applied to the soft tissue under the dome. Thus, as long as pressure within the dome is regulated to a limit below which medical complications cannot occur, the opposing contact pressure against the patient is below this threshold as well. With this approach, damage is avoided not only to the soft tissue being enlarged, but the surrounding tissue as well. In the preferred embodiment of the apparatus, the vacuum pump has a self-contained power source. In addition, a pressure sensor and servomechanism control the pump such that the vacuum within the dome is maintained at a magnitude less than 35 mm Hg. Variant embodiments may be configured to fit over and enlarge a human breast, a human penis, or any other desired area.
The method of use is comprised of the steps of attaching the dome to the location of desired enlargement, and creating a vacuum within the dome. The vacuum should be maintained for a minimum of eight hours per day and results should be sufficient after several months.
While the practical advantages and features of the present invention and method have been briefly described above, a greater understanding of the novel and unique features of the invention may be obtained by referring to the drawings and Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment which follow.